Correction of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) results is often necessary due to various factors, such as off-resonances, which are generally defined as being deviations of the main MRI magnetic field (B0) from an ideal state of perfect uniformity. Even if the deviations from field uniformity are known, how to apply the corresponding correction in practice remains a nontrivial technical problem, with various approaches having their plusses and minuses. One class of approaches for image correction applies the correction in the image domain. Another class of approaches applies the correction in k-space, which can have improved noise performance relative to image-space correction, but can result in difficulties when system nonidealities lead to a pile-up of data in a single voxel that can't be disentangled in subsequent processing. A blip-up, blip-down strategy is known to deal with this problem, since if a voxel has signal pile-up in the blip-up acquisition, it will be well behaved in the blip-down direction, and vice versa. However, it can be troublesome to identify regions in the image where the blip-up data should be used instead of the blip-down data (or vice versa).